


Alpha's Heat

by TombRaider008



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Stiles his name is Mieczysław, going in dry, knotting is a thing, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TombRaider008/pseuds/TombRaider008
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds Derek in his bedroom. In heat. Wearing his batman boxer briefs, sniffling his used lacrosse jersey and dry humping the living daylights out of his bed. Sexy times ensured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha's Heat

**Author's Note:**

> First Sterek smut oneshot I wrote. It seems kind of cliche and I have no idea if it has ever been done before, but considering the generic theme I think it has. Never came across something like it before. So if this idea seems stolen, blame my brain for not thinking up something more original.

Stiles most certainly had not expected to come home to find Derek Hale in his bedroom. A dry huming Derek Hale on his bed, wearing nothing but batman boxer briefs. Batman boxer briefs Stiles knew very well, considering they were a pair of his own. The hell is going on, Stiles thought.

Derek didn't seem to notice the human as he kept humping the bed, his nose pressed into Stiles his lacrosse jersey all the while moaning said boy's name. The boy settled on the bed, not really knowing what to do. He had researched heat cycles on regular wolves because that's what he does when procrastinating. Little had he known they applied to werewolves as well as was clearly the case. It was mind blowing really, Stiles thought, finding Derek Hale of all people in heat, wearing his underwear while dry humping his bed and sniffling his used lacrosse jersey. The human member of the pack did not just pop a boner seeing all that. Nope, he did not.

Derek suddenly stopped his humping. He smelt Stiles. He smelt arousal as well, his brain too much into heat to decipher if that was his own or Stiles's. He looked over his shoulder, seeing his human standing awkwardly in the door opening. The tenting bulge in his khaky chinos giving away his erection. Derek licked his lips.

Stiles blushed before trying to look away. Derek had not just licked his lips at seening him standing in  the doorway. Nope not at all. He was in full denial. Hearing rustling of bed sheets, he turned his gaze to the bed, only to find him staring at a strong, muscled, sweaty chest. He looked up and found Derek's green eyes staring at him in lust and want. He swallowed.

Hey," he said awkwardly, "Not that I ain't enjoying the show, but why are you here? Why are you wearing my underwear and sniffling my used lacrosse jerseys? Why are yo-" Derek broke his human's rambling off by pulling him in a heated kiss. Something he had wanted to do for god only knows how long, but had lacked the courage to do so.

To say the teen was surprised was an understatement. He most certainly had not expected any of this, but he sure as hell was welcoming it. He had been pining after the werewolf after all. Any sane person would. That is any same person who likes dominant broody leathery badboy type of dudes with the body of a greek god and judgemental eyebrows. Not to mention the whole strong and silent type of vibe Derek seemed to have. Stiles found himself resonding to the kiss, trying to win the battle of the tongues but since Derek was an Alpha he won by pinning Stiles against the door, running his hands all over all over the human's body.

The Alpha was surprised to find the lithe muscle. Stiles has been secretly working out, he thought. Stiles moaned as Derek moved from his mouth to trace his jawline, his big werewolf hands now cupping his ass cheeks, squeezing them. He could not help but press his butt into those hands.

"Fuck..." he moaned.

"You like that Stiles?" Derek asked his voice laced with lust. "Fuck yeah..." Derek began rutting his ten inch boner against the pale human, needing all the friction he could get.

"Do you want my Alpha cock burried deep inside of you, Mieczysław?" He asked.

Stiles perked up hearing his name coming from Derek's lips, not butchered by the English tongue for once. He was speechless. "H-how..." he asked.

Derek didn't reply. He kept rutting hix massive, thick cock against thd boy's thigh before he decided to give Stiles a preview of what it would be like to feel him in his ass. He grabbed the boy and all but threw him onto the bed, pinning him face down with his weight and werewolf strength. He fumbled with Stiles his chinos before pulling them down, leaving Stiles in yet another pair of batman boxer briefs and his tee, plaid shirt and red hoodie. The werewolf aligned himself with those firm round globes forming Stiles his fuckable ass before pressing his clothed boner in between and began humping him. Stiles cried out in pleasure.

"Oh god! Don't stop Derek!" His wolf yipped in happiness at that statement.

"Not planning on to," The Alpha kept rutting Stiles like that, enjoying the boy's cries of pleasure. They were lucky the sheriff wasn't home from his shift yet, considering the human was being loud and still underage, but that was how Derek liked his bedpartners. Loud that is.

"I think you're over dressed Stiles," he moaned as he ripped off the top layers of clothing leaving Mieczysław in nothing but his socks and underwear. Derek grabbed the teen by the hips as he slid his clothed erection between those sinfully sweet ass cheeks with Stiles moaning and begging for more.

"Do you want more?" Derek moaned. "Then tell me how you want me, Mieczysław,"

"I want...ah...just...ah...fuck me...hard...rough..." Stiles moaned out,  "Need your big...alpha...cock...Daddy! Please..."

Derek lost it at being called daddy. He pulled the boxer briefs he was wearing down with one hand, the other ripping off Stiles's. He spread those ass cheeks apart, revealing the virgin hole of the human. He was furiously stroking his leaking cock, making it slick before pushing two precum covered fingers into the boy's ass.

"Ah...No...your cock..." Stiles moaned like the slut he apparently was, "you cock! Bareback and dry..."

The Alpha complied, replacing his digits with his beer can thick, 10 inch long cock. He pushed in roughly as requested by Stiles. He did however give him time to adjust before settling into a gentle yet steady rythm. No need to hurt the human. Stiles moaned as he was filled up. Since his Alpha was so hung he hit his prostate the first thrust into him, leaving him a sluttering moany mess.

"Harder...Der...wanna feel you...harder!"

The werewolf let all inhibitions go and began brutally slamming into his human, said human crying out his name in pleasure like a mantra. Hearing that spurred Derek on to jerk Stiles in time with his thrusts which were brutal and relentless. He made sure to aim for the boy's prostate. He steadily felt his orgasm building up as wellcas his knot.

"Do you want my knot, Mieczy?" he asked while nibbling on Stiles his ear.

"God yes!" he cried out, "Gimme your knot daddy wolf!"

Derek sped up his pace and soon filled Stiles his hole with his cum and knot. Stiles cried out Derek's name as he too came, coating Derek's hand, the sheets and his own abdomen. The older male collapsed onto Stiles, his cock still burried ballsdeep in his human. He nuzzled the pale neck, licking the pulse point. The human shuddered at the touch.

"Claim me Derek," he said, "Claim me as your mate,"

And who was Derek to say no to that. He shifted his teeth before claiming Stiles as his mate.


End file.
